[unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of this initiative is to increase the number of investigators committed to research in pulmonary diseases by equipping these new investigators with the necessary skills for genetics and genomics research to study complex genetic disease. Our approach to meeting the intent of this initiative is train Scholars in genomics research using the integrated facilities of the Center for Human Genetics and the Division of Pulmonary, Critical Care and Immunologic Diseases in conjunction with one of two already established Master's Degree Programs (Health Sciences Research or Molecular Medicine) which includes a year of research. This curriculum will be supplemented with additional laboratory rotations to train Scholars in the fundamentals of genetics and genomics research. Finally, all Scholars will participate in career development and active research under the mentorship of two faculty supervisors with the goal of publications in peer reviewed journals and the development of independent scientific research skills. We have a strong integrated Center for Human Genomics which is well-funded with a strong emphasis on respiratory genetics, primarily genetics of asthma and, secondary, genetics of COPD. Ten faculty within the Genomics Center have their primary academic appointment in the Pulmonary Section. Currently, postdoctoral fellows have one year of full time research during their clinical training. This training grant would permit these pulmonary trainees to apply for full time research in genomics and pulmonary medicine while completing a masters degree over a two to three year period. Thus, the program can be integrated with the current pulmonary training program to support an additional research training to develop the skills necessary to become an independent physician scientist. Others may enter this program with a PhD with emphasis on respiratory research and will be able to develop skills in genomics research, thus, facilitating research directions and career development. [unreadable] [unreadable] (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]